Marian
by chudesnaja
Summary: EOCA young but experienced and independent actress runs right into the final act of Erik's lovetragedy. Would she be able to help? Or is it none of her business? Rated M for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don'town POTO, but I do own Marian, and that's not bad already. :)**

**Hi, guys. I've read some fics before and suddenly decided to try to do it myself. So, this my first try. I'll try to do my best. My Phantom is mixed: Leroux, but mostly musical and a movie. suppose that the portret that I'll give a bit later will clear up the matter, because now it appears I can't say exactly.:) So, let's try.**

**Please, R+R, flames accepted, but be kind, if possible.:)**

Marian inhaled deeply and put her pen away. She has just signed a contract with one of the Paris's Opera. Though it wasn't the famous Opera Populaire it was well-known enough for her to be pride for herself. Why shouldn't she? Performing was a part of her life ever since she has been born. Her mother was an Opera singer and her father was a ballet dancer in the same theatre. She had to be something for the Opera Theatre long before she was born twenty five years ago.

The problem was that neither her father nor mother, being quite succesfull in their town, had ever performed on the stage of one of Paris's theatres. And now, Marian that was claimed to be stubborn and ambicious by her relatives, firstly came to study in Paris's Conservatory, then did some performing, and now… If she wasn't used to fight for her success, to see her own life and her own perspestive in both realistic and optimistic ways, she would have said that this was unbelieveable. But Marian was, and she as well understood that that was just a result of a well-done job. Nothing more then her being a trained professional, not a miracle or that her employers suddenly saw an exceptional genius in her. She was just a singer, a soprano, one of many, but a professional, a hard-working and conscientious one, she noticed mentally to herself.

Manager, Monsineour Touryer, certified the document with his own signature and assured her enthusiastically that he was trully happy to have such a perspestive young lady in the company of his theatre. Marian has left protective walls of Conservatoire for years ago, maybe not a large period, but it was enough for her to gain enough experience while speaking to different managers, patrons, and some other business people, to know that no matter what they would think, such flattering words were a part of an ancient ritual that happened between an actor and an employer, and as that ritual required, she played along smiling, blushing, courtesing and complimenting this Opera House. At last they found it polite to stop their game and Monsineour bid her goodbye, reminding that she'll be awaited here the next day at twelve o'clock.

She was smiling brightly as she went to her flat, wondering if her parents would like to come and see her in this theatre. They were here long ago, when she was a child in an unfamiliar city, who has just entered the MusicAcademy. They've visited her then several times, always spoiling her with chocolates, bon-bons, beautiful perfume during their short visits. But Antoinette and Michel were still performing by theirselves. Due to his age, her father was now a ballet-master in the theatre now, but Antoinette was still starring as leading mezzo there. They couldn't spent much time in Paris with their daughter. _Now_ she thought _that would be nice to thank them for support by inviting them here._She imagined them here, in Paris, visiting Operas, enjoying the rythm and architecture of this beautiful city, visiting cafes...

Dreaming like this, she came to the house where her small flat situated. As she automatically reached for the door someone called fo her.

Behind her was Meg, Megan Giry.

"Oh, Meg! You gave me quite a start!"

The girl laughed happily, watching Marian's suprised face turning into a smile. Marian was like an elder sister for her. Meg was eighteen and Marian was twenty five, but that doesn't matter. Long ago, when she was just a student, she decided that she is interested in dance a bit more then a singer was supposed to be. It was then that she started taking private lessons from Madame Giry. Her mother agreed just because they had some common friends, but active, friendly and bright Marian soon become Giry's close friend. Meg always wondered how one so busy could have held so much energy inside.

"My Mom told me you had a business date today! So, tell me, are you a primadonna now?"

"Meg!"

"she sent me to take you to Populaire. We have a bit more free time today and she want to celebrate your success in that theatre. Getting a leading soprano part in an Opera de Peris, isn't it great! Please, come with us!"

Marian saw no reason why should she spend such a nice day alone on the streets or in her apartments. She knew she did well. She was sure, she deserved a relaxation.

"Meg, just wait – I have to change, and we'll go". Megan squeaked delighfully and clapped her hands. She has always been fond of Marian.

Soon two women were walking to the impressing building of the Opera Populaire. Marian has often been as a guest here, but never as a perfomer. _Time will come_ she told herself optimistically. Inside was a usual chaos. Some people rushed to stage, some were walking towards dormitories or mistresses, or God knows where were they heading. She knew many people here – some of them studied with her, some people she met on castings or they were introduced by Madame Giry. Antoinette Giry herself (Marian always wondered if the fact that her mother and Giry had the same name played a spesial role in their friendship) met her and greeted warmly.

As it always happens when a view professionals with common interests meet, the main topic of their chatting was everything that concerned dancing, or singing, or Opera itself. Marian has not been here for a while but there were strange rumors about the coming production.

"Antoinette, I was wondering... Is it true about the Opera which is comming tomorrow and it's author, the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes. What you say is an official version and not a delirium of some journalists" said Madame Giry suddenly getting a bit upset. Marian was suprised:

"But... Isn't this, I mean, a Phantom, a legend of the theatre? How can the legends compose operas! Surely it must be an interesting trick, which Andre and Firmin made up to create a mysterous rumors that would be interesting..." her words were almost cut down by Madame Giry

"I wish it was" There was something confusing in her tone. But now Meg decided to add a riddle

"You know, he is in love with Christine D..." But Antoinette interrupted her again

"Meg! You're being stupid. Let's change the topic. It is only for the best if Marian don't believe ghosts. She has never been a fool" and with that they returned to Madame Cavalli, a new ballet-star.

It was about ten pm, when she discovered that she was here for five hours already and she had to be able to sing for tomorrow rehearsals. Madame Giry retired earlier but with unusual softness allowed Megan to stay with a guest a bit. She obviously didn't mean that Marian and Meg would secretly get a bottle of wine and drink it down chatting and gossiping secretly like schoolgirls.

But when she decided to leave, Marian found herself a bit dizzy from speaking, laughing and drinking for so long in a small room. When she sent Meg to bed, an idea came to her – the dormitories were not far from the rooftop and although she was going to have a stroll in the evening's air anyway, she decided to make an excursion over there.

It was fascinating.

Simply fascinating.

She gasped, when she saw a Paris from such height.

The roof, the sculptures, the Apollo, the black ink of an early night – it was perfect, breathtaking.

She took several steps towards the parapet and was standing now beside the statue of some ancient God. It looked solid enough to climb on it.

She would never do this if she wasn't in such a light-headed state.

But as she stood, clinging to the stone, her right leg lost it's support, she gave a lurch and lost her balance, her hand searching frantically over the stone, when a man's hand closed around hers and he pulled her forsefully back on the roof.


End file.
